


For Me

by katling



Series: Worthy of such faith [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, cock-blocking royal army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so apparently I'm still wandering the decks of this ship and I may well go down with it. Probably helped by the fact I'm replaying the game for the umpteenth time so I'm getting all these scenes nice and fresh.</p>
<p>So... this is set after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3715477">I Have You</a> and after the burning of the opium for Sabal. In it, Sabal discovers that Ajay hates dholes, that his manipulation might not be needed after all and that the Royal Army are cock-blocking bastards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me

It surprises Ajay, the way Sabal reacts when it comes down to a choice between him and Amita for which way the Golden Path will go. Sabal always looks so resigned, as though he just naturally assumes Ajay will choose Amita's vision. Even now, after what has happened between them, he still stands slump-shouldered and resigned, not looking in Ajay's direction. Looking almost defeated.

In truth, this is one of the easier decisions Ajay has had to make since he arrived in Kyrat. He'd grimaced and frowned when Longinus had told him about the opium, something the strange preacher hadn't missed. He wasn't a prude or a hypocrite. He'd done his share of drugs when he'd been really off the rails. Mostly weed but there had been some harder drugs mixed in there as well. Also some trouble. So he wasn't playing holier than thou. He just knew the kind trouble drugs could cause and he wanted nothing to do with it.

It made his choice easy and he almost smiles at the look of relief and gratitude Sabal gives him when he goes to him. Actually destroying the drug fields and the processed drugs is a little more troublesome but he manages it and as he's loping away from the farm, he contacts Sabal on their private channel and with a few discreet words makes arrangements to meet him that night.

He's swearing and limping when he arrives at the safe house in the outpost and Sabal takes one look at him and starts laughing.

"Trouble, brother?"

"Fucking dholes," Ajay snarls, yanking his gloves off and poking at the hole in his jeans to see whether he was bleeding underneath. He was fairly certain they'd only ripped the material, not actually broken the skin.

"Better them than a honey badger," Sabal replied, still chuckling.

Ajay grumbled and sat down on the bed. "Maybe. At least the honey badgers don't swarm you." He grumbled some more when he really looked at the state of his jeans. "Fuck. These are wrecked."

"We have some spares stored here," Sabal said, getting to his feet and rummaging through one if the cupboards. "There should be a pair that will fit."

"Good," Ajay muttered as he pulled off his sneakers.

He was in the process of shoving his jeans down his legs when Sabal turned around, folded jeans in his hand.

"You could always leave them off," Sabal said, his voice suddenly thick with desire.

Ajay looked up and grinned at the look of lust on Sabal's face. The bad mood brought on by his encounter with the dhole pack evaporated.

"Prefer me naked, do you?"

As he watched, Sabal licked his lips and tossed the pair of jeans he was holding on a nearby chair.

"I can't say I dislike it."

Ajay laughed. "Lucky for you then that I need to wash. I stink of dog. Or dhole. Same thing."

"Let me get some water and check in with the guards," Sabal said.

He hurried out of the safe house and Ajay slowly pulled off the rest of his clothes. When Sabal returned carrying a bucket of water, Ajay was on his feet and stretching.

"That is quite a sight," Sabal said, setting the bucket down in the middle of the room. He frowned and closed the gap between them. He ran his hands over Ajay's back which was littered with bruises and scrapes. "How did you do this?"

Ajay sighed and leaned back into his touch. "Fell while climbing one of the bell towers."

"Again?" Sabal's hands closed on Ajay's hips almost tight enough to bruise. "Ajay..."

"I know," Ajay replied. "I am being careful, I promise. Some of them are just... tricky."

Sabal’s frown deepened. “You are reckless. You rush.” He rested his forehead against Ajay’s shoulder. “You take too many risks.”

“I’m getting it done, aren’t I?” Ajay sounded irritated. “You don’t mind me taking risks when I’m burning drug fields.”

“This is different.”

“No, it’s not.” Ajay turned and glared at Sabal. “It’s all for the Golden Path, whether it’s liberating a bell tower or burning drug fields. I’m not taking any more risks with one than I am the other. Anyway, _you’re_ the one who sends me out there so you don’t get to complain how I do things.”

Sabal raised his head and his glare matched Ajay’s. “Would you be this reckless for Amita?” he snapped.

“Probably,” Ajay replied with a snort. “But I’m not doing it for her. I’m doing it for _you_.” He paused then added quickly, “And the Golden Path.”

He was caught then by Sabal’s intense green-gold gaze, the same one that had caught his attention the very first time they’d met.

“For me?” Sabal questioned intently.

Ajay sighed and took a step closer, leaning into the older man when his arms came up around him. “I… look, I respect what the Golden Path fights for, Sabal, but I don’t… it’s…” He sighed again. “I can’t fight for abstracts. It’s not in me to do that.”

“People will accuse me of manipulating you,” Sabal murmured, his hand sliding into Ajay’s hair. “Of taking advantage of you and your lack of knowledge of Kyrat.”

“Fuck them,” Ajay replied, making a small sound of contentment at the caress that belied his words. “You’re not manipulating me. I’m not a child. I know what I’m doing. I know when people are talking bullshit at me and you’re not.”

“I do not know if I am worthy of such faith.” Sabal’s hand dropped away.

Ajay looked up and saw that same resigned look, that same dejection that he saw in Sabal when he was choosing between him and Amita. He decided he hated that look.

“I think you are.” He leaned up and kissed Sabal briefly. “Now… I stink of dog. I want to get clean, I want something to eat and then I want you to fuck me into the mattress. More or less in that order.”

He startled a laugh out of Sabal and the older man brought his hand back up to cradle the side of his face. “You never fail to surprise me, Son of Mohan. I think we can do those things. More or less in that order.”

As Sabal watched, Ajay turned away and dug a towel, a cloth and some soap out of one of the chests. The younger man walked over to the bucket and, with an astonishing lack of self-consciousness over his continued nudity, began to wash. Sabal couldn’t tear his eyes away from his lover.

“Enjoying the show?” Ajay asked with a cheeky grin, his gaze flicking over to Sabal momentarily.

Sabal took a few deliberate steps towards the bed and sat down. His pants were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. “I confess I am.”

He was still feeling slightly shaken by Ajay’s confession that he was doing what he was for _him_. His feelings for the younger man were genuine but he had been doing this for so long that using them to manipulate was almost second nature. Especially with someone as important to the Golden Path as Ajay was, little though the other man seemed to realise that.

The warriors of the Golden Path looked to Ajay and took their lead from him. If he was following Sabal, then so would they. As had already happened and Amita had turned particularly waspish over it. He had been willing to use Ajay’s feelings for him to bind him closer and ensure Amita would not influence him. It had seemed to be the best way to resolve the problems with the leadership of the Golden Path but if what Ajay said was true – and he had no reason to doubt him – he did not have to. It was… almost a relief. He had not liked that part of himself, that willingness to influence and manipulate and twist, but he’d felt it was necessary.

“You’re going to get ahead of me that way.”

Ajay’s laughing comment broke through his introspection and he realised that his hand had drifted unconsciously to the front of his trousers and he was gently rubbing his clothed erection, his hips twitching involuntarily.

“The things you do to me,” he said ruefully.

Ajay tossed the soap and cloth into the bucket and quickly scrubbed himself dry with the towel. “You know what? I think I’m going to rearrange the order of what I wanted to do.”

Sabal raised an eyebrow and let a small smile curl his lips when he saw that Ajay was already half hard. “Oh?”

Ajay dropped the towel to the floor and walked over to the bed. He shoved Sabal backwards and then climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips.

“Yeah, eating can wait. Fucking me into the mattress has definitely moved up the order.”

Sabal laughed and shifted back fully onto the bed. He grabbed Ajay by the hips and pulled him with him. He liked Ajay’s confidence and assertiveness in bed. The younger man could be uncertain and sometimes deferential outside but in here, with just them, he took the position of an equal.

“I feel somewhat overdressed for that.”

“You had plenty of time to rectify that while I was cleaning up,” Ajay said with a grin. “Now you’re going to have to let me do it.”

“That is hardly a threat,” Sabal said with amusement.

“You say that now,” Ajay replied, rocking his arse against Sabal’s clothed erection.

Sabal groaned and clutched at Ajay's hips. Ajay laughed and slid his hands under Sabal's shirt, running them over his stomach and brushing his fingers over his nipples. Sabal reached for the hem of his shirt but Ajay grabbed his hands and pulled them away.

"Ajay," Sabal groaned. "Let me..."

Ajay pressed his hands to the bed over his head and laughed. "I told you I'd do that."

"Except you are not," Sabal said with frustration. He bucked his hips up in retaliation. 

"Patience is a virtue."

Sabal growled under his breath and clenched his hands into fists for a moment before relaxing them and finally relaxing into a breathless chuckle.

"Very well."

Ajay grinned and let go of his wrists. Sabal didn’t move and was rewarded by Ajay shoving his shirt up. The younger man leaned down and pressed a kiss to the middle of his chest before trailing a line of wet sucking kisses over to one nipple. He then closed his mouth over it and gently bit down.

Sabal cried out and arched up into Ajay's touch. Somehow he managed to keep his hands where they were though it took all of his self-control. He desperately wanted to touch, to roll them over and claim his lover. At the same time, he wanted to allow Ajay this control, wanted to simply enjoy the sensations Ajay was creating within him.

Just as Ajay was trailing kisses across to the other side of Sabal’s chest, one of the guards started pounding on the door.

“Sabal! Ajay! We’re being attacked!”

The staccato sound of gunfire backed up the agitated shout and Sabal and Ajay both tumbled off the bed. Sabal yanked his shirt back into place and leaped towards the weapons cabinet as Ajay scrambled for his clothes and weapons.

“Fucking cock-blocking army,” Ajay growled with frustration as he shoved his feet into his sneakers and grabbed his assault rifle.

Sabal strode over and grabbed Ajay by the arm. He dragged him into a fierce kiss then pushed him towards the door. “There will be time later. Come on.”

Ajay shoved open the door and started firing at the first red uniform he saw. He knew Sabal was right but right now, he was frustrated and annoyed beyond all measure. Actually beating off the attack probably wouldn’t take long but he knew Sabal… the man wouldn’t rest until everything had been cleaned up, every injured person looked after and the area completely scouted to make sure there were no more ‘surprises’ lurking in the bushes. By which stage, they’d both be too exhausted to do much more than collapse into bed and sleep. His plans were going to have to wait until morning.


End file.
